


You'll be the death of me Ava Sharpe

by h0peless_gay



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0peless_gay/pseuds/h0peless_gay
Summary: Avalance morning after cuddles





	You'll be the death of me Ava Sharpe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what happened with the dialogue it's not exactly how I wanted it but honestly I bought a new toothpaste today and I'm really looking forward to trying it so that's my excuse for all the oral hygiene talk in this fic. Feel free to comment prompts you'd like me to write or message me on Tumblr @h0peless-gay

Sara hummed and took in a deep breath as she stretched her limbs out. She looked over to the woman sleeping beside her. Sara hadn’t woken up with Ava beside her in almost a month what with Ava being away on Time Bureau business for a few days at a time, and the Legends having a particularly high number of anachronisms to fix, so Sara relished in the feeling of being wrapped up in Ava’s arms. With arms and legs intertwined between the two, Sara couldn’t quite identify which limbs were hers and which were Ava’s, but the shorter blonde tucked herself closer into Ava’s chest, pressing her lips against the collarbone in front of her, willing herself back to sleep. 

It wasn’t often that Ava slept past 6am. Today was different though. Today there were no alarms set, no work for either of them to get to, nothing on their to-do lists other than to stay wrapped up in each other for as long as possible. Finally, the pair had a day off together. Ava smiled as she opened her eyes to be met with the closed eyelids of her girlfriend, her eyelashes fluttering softly against freckled cheeks. Ava reached up to brush Sara’s hair from her face. The corner of the shorter blonde’s mouth twitched before her nose did the same, slowly Sara stretched out of her sleep for the second time that morning, pulling Ava closer and breathing in the scent of her lover. 

“Hmm, baby.” Sara mumbled, still coming out of her sleep.

“Good morning beautiful.” Ava smiled in response.

“It is when I wake up with you.” Sara leaned up to kiss Ava, barely giving her a peck before the taller blonde pulled away.

“Morning breath.” Ava grumbled.

“It’s just morning breath Aves. Last night you had your mouth on my pus-“Sara was silenced by Ava’s lips.

“You know how much I hate that word.”

“I mean, I’m sure I taste better than morning breath, but I still don’t understand.” Sara giggled.

“You do taste better than morning breath baby.” Ava kissed down Sara’s neck, stopping at Sara’s collarbone to explain further.

“It’s not a personal thing, I’d happily kiss you if you’d let me up to brush my teeth first.” Ava tried to pull away, but Sara wrapped her arms around her tighter.

“Neither of us are leaving this bed for at least another hour.” Sara groaned before continuing with a cheeky grin.

“I guess you’ll just have to put your mouth on other parts of my body.”

Ava chuckled before moving back in to Sara’s chest, placing light kisses from her collarbone to the top of Sara’s cleavage. Pushing Sara onto her back, Ava took Sara’s hands in her own and lifted them above her head to hold onto the headboard. Ava’s lips moved back to Sara’s neck. Lightly biting Sara’s earlobe, Ava whispered softly before giggling.

“Not until I’ve at least used some Listerine.” Before Sara could react, Ava was off the bed and in their bathroom.

“You’ll be the death of me Ava Sharpe!”


End file.
